Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-209983 discloses a semiconductor device including an termination region between an active region in which a semiconductor element is disposed and an edge surface of a semiconductor substrate. An insulating layer is disposed on an upper part of the termination region. External electric charges (ions flying from an outside and the like, for example) might adhere to a surface of the insulating layer on the upper part of the termination region. If an electric field in a semiconductor layer of the termination region is disturbed by an influence of the electric field of the external electric charges, a locally high electric field is generated, and stress is applied to the semiconductor device. However, this semiconductor device has a plurality of floating electrodes inside the insulating layer. The influence of the electric field of the external electric charges into the semiconductor layer of the termination region can be suppressed by the floating electrodes.